


Нравственное превосходство

by Cornelia, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Lovehate, M/M, UST, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Написано по заявке с diary.ru наартГеллерт у Альбуса на коленях.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Нравственное превосходство

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Темно-синяя оберточная бумага развернулась сама, под ней оказался деревянный ящичек, внутри ящичка – черепок краснофигурной амфоры размером с ладонь. На рисунке два мускулистых атлета занимались непристойностями. 

Альбус направил на черепок кончик палочки и сотворил заклинание, определяющее чары. Порт-ключ. Ну естественно. Альбус взглянул на часы, на стопку непроверенных эссе и со вздохом коснулся глянцевой поверхности черепка.

***

Маленькую студию освещали парящие под потолком магические огни, их слишком холодный свет делал скудную обстановку неуютной, так же как делало ее неуютной полное отсутствие личных вещей.

Геллерт полулежал на постели, опершись на локоть и вытянув длинные ноги в высоких сапогах.

– Так я и думал, – сказал Альбус. – Это ты. 

– Кто еще это мог бы быть?

В голосе Геллерта прозвучала неподдельная ревность. Альбус, пряча улыбку, выглянул в окно и сквозь вечерний сумрак увидел напротив знакомую башенку книжного магазина на бульваре Сен-Мишель. Цветущие каштаны призрачно белели в свете фонарей, по брусчатке, шаря в темноте лучами фар, ползли один за другим два лакированных автомобиля.

– Ты же не любишь Париж, – заметил Альбус.

Геллерт проигнорировал замечание и сказал:

– Ты писал о моем выступлении в Кельне.

– Да, – подтвердил Альбус, – кажется, статья должна была выйти вчера.

Геллерт поднялся на ноги. Его глаза расширились, крылья носа затрепетали. Последний год он стриг волосы очень коротко, пепельные пряди топорщились надо лбом, делая более резкими и без того острые черты. Альбус невольно скользнул взглядом от лица вниз - по небрежно зашнурованной рубашке, к замшевым бриджам, которые тесно облегали бедра.

– Кажется! – тихо выдохнул Геллерт. – Ты назвал меня лепреконом, который разбрасывает фальшивое золото идей, завлекая невежественную публику.

Усилием воли Альбус заставил себя не пялиться и не размышлять о том, какие внутренние трансформации заставили Геллерта сменить облик и манеру одеваться, превратив аскетичного юношу в мужчину, от которого так и веет агрессивной чувственностью.

Чтобы отвлечься, Альбус прошелся по комнате. Все свободное место измерялось несколькими шагами – от двери, между окном и широкой постелью в нише, к простым столу и стулу.

– Разве я когда-то скрывал, что не в восторге от твоих выступлений?

Геллерт подошел к окну, развернулся к нему спиной и прислонился к подоконнику. Ему удалось совладать со злостью, и он тонко улыбнулся.

– Но это наши общие идеи, милый Альбус. Твои едва ли не больше, чем мои. Ты их считаешь фальшивыми?

Альбус присел на край стула.

– Наши общие идеи я считаю опасными. А фальшивыми их сделал ты, когда исказил и упростил до неузнаваемости. Не думаю, что ты этого не понимаешь.

Холодная улыбка исчезла с губ Геллерта.

– Ты всегда можешь изложить их более точно.

Альбус усмехнулся. 

– Писать для тебя речи?

– Или выступать вместе со мной. Ты прав, толпа невежественна, но они хотят слушать меня и захотят слушать тебя тоже.

На миг Альбус представил это так живо – они с Геллертом рядом, устремленные на них взгляды, восторг толпы. А ведь он мог бы и в самом деле научить их, поднять их выше, обратить их стремления во благо. Ему же удавалось это с детьми. Он стиснул кулаки.

– Нет, Геллерт. Ты же знаешь, что нет.

Неожиданно Геллерт в два шага очутился рядом и плавным движением устроился у Альбуса на коленях, лицом к лицу, заставив его сдвинуться с края стула к самой спинке, чтобы удержать равновесие.

– Любовь моя, – он стиснул бедра Альбуса коленями, – а ты не боишься, что в конце концов мне надоест?

– Надоест что?

– Все, – Геллерт недовольно поерзал, и у Альбуса перехватило дыхание. – Эти встречи урывками. То, что ты снова и снова отказываешься присоединиться ко мне. Твое открытое презрение ко всему, что для меня важно. Мне это и вправду начинает надоедать.

Альбус пожал плечами

– Что же поделать?

Геллерт взвился.

– Ах вот как! Знаешь что, пошел ты к черту.

Он сбросил руку Альбуса, которая – Альбус и не заметил – уже лежала на его пояснице, поднялся на ноги и аппарировал. Мастерски, почти бесшумно. Черная воронка мгновенно истаяла, обдав холодом.

Сто шестьдесят с лишком фунтов живого веса, потрясающе много магии, охапка вздорных и опасных идей, невыносимые эгоизм и самомнение исчезли с колен, но сожаление, нахлынувшее при этом на Альбуса, так и осталось витать в комнате – гораздо более ощутимое, чем моральное торжество, которое следовало бы ему испытывать.


End file.
